kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The I Doesn't Stop/That Guy's Name Is Accel
is the ninteenth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'I' arc, I'' standing for IceAge (Dopant), Investigation and Intensity. Following his cameos holding the Accel Memory at the end of ''Movie War 2010 and the previous episode, this episode introduces Ryu Terui, marking the debut of his Kamen Rider Accel transformation. Synopsis The new leader of Fuuto Police's Dopant investigation division uses Shotaro to track down a Dopant attacking victims with ice. Plot While down in the billiard hall below his office, Shotaro is approached by a man dressed in red who is in need of his services. Introducing himself as Superintendent Ryu Terui, he requests Shotaro's aid in investigating a crime wave involving frozen victims which may be connected to a Dopant. Though Shotaro turns him down, Akiko gladly accepts the case on his behalf after getting the payment in advance, forcing him to follow Ryu to a recent crime scene while Philip expresses an interest in Ryu. At the crime scene, the apartment of survivor Shinya Ikeda, Ryu finds a blue flower at the scene while Shotaro gets the low down on him from Jinno and Makura. After being manhandled by Ryu for being curious about the flower, Shotaro accompanies him to the hospital where Shinya is being held after his brush with death, finding him being attacked by a mysterious icy Dopant. Shotaro is about to transform when Ryu retrieves a large (and very heavy) sword –the Engine Blade– which he barely swings at the Dopant while ordering Shotaro to become a Kamen Rider, much to Shotaro's surprise. Shotaro prepares to transform, but is delayed due to Philip's latest research topic. After enough nudging from Shotaro, Kamen Rider Double is formed as he fights the icy Dopant, assuming HeatJoker to counter the Dopant's ice attacks. As Ryu gives chase, he sees a woman running off with a blue flower left behind. They return to the agency offices where Ryu enters the hangar much to Akiko's surprise, with Shotaro mortified to find Philip pretending to be a St. Bernard thanks to the latest Wakana's Healing Princess. Ryu reveals that he has been spying on them with the Beetle Phone the entire time and then reveals his Accel Memory and his intent to become a Kamen Rider. Though annoyed, Philip uses the Gaia Library to point Ryu to florist Makiko Katahira with Akiko's help. Shotaro, Ryu, and Akiko go to her flower shop where they encounter her son Kiyoshi who tells them that she spends her time at the Futo-En amusement park. Upon their arrival, as Shotaro and Akiko go off to find Makiko, Ryu meets with the mysterious woman Shroud as she gives him the Accel Driver (in a metal suitcase surrounded by a ring of fire). Once Shotaro and Akiko confront Makiko about the icy Dopant's attacks, she runs off as the icy Dopant appears once more to attack Shotaro. Assuming HeatJoker for the advantage, Double is outmatched by the Dopant even after assuming HeatMetal. By then, Ryu arrives and activates the Accel Driver with his Accel Memory, transforming into Kamen Rider Accel. Now able to use the Engine Blade without being burdened by its weight, Accel uses it to overpower the icy Dopant as it attempts to escape. However, Accel assumes Bike Form to pursue before executing his Maximum Drive, the Accel Glanzer Rider Kick, on the Dopant. However, the icy Dopant shatters with no Gaia Memory in sight. They then see the real icy Dopant trying to escape, and when they follow it, they see Makiko grasping a Gaia Memory. Kamen Rider Accel, infuriated for some reason, prepares to attack her, while Shotaro exclaims that Ryu should not attack an untransformed human. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : *Flower Shop Worker: Suit Actors *''to be added'' Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat ***Body - Joker, Metal **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, HeatJoker, HeatMetal **Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel, Bike Form Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *This episode hints that Shotaro isn't too good at billiards despite his aspirations. *Although Shotaro was surprised when Ryu revealed his knowledge of Shotaro being the left side of W, he really shouldn't be considering how easily he transforms in front of others without even making much of an effort to hide his identity. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Farewell N/Memory Kids, Farewell N/The Friend with the Wind, The I Doesn't Stop/That Guy's Name Is Accel and The I Doesn't Stop/Kamen Rider Style. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｉが止まらない／奴の名はアクセル｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｉが止まらない／奴の名はアクセル｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode